A Race against Time
by Ruby Sparrow
Summary: When a traveling theater group comes to Four Corners the town folks couldn’t be happier, until they learn that the actors have brought more then just entertainment. What will the Seven do when their quite town is hit by an epidemic...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, story, or anything of "Magnificent Seven" and am in no way getting paid for this story, unless you count the fun I had writing it.

**Summary:** When a traveling theater group comes to Four Corners the town folks couldn't be happier, until they learn that the actors have brought more then just entertainment. What will the Seven do when their quite town is hit by an epidemic and one of their brothers fall victim to it?

**A Race against Time**

**By: Ruby Sparrow**

**Prologue**

JD Dunne came running out of the jail house at all of the noise that was coming from the street, "What going on?"

"It would seem that the circus is in town," came the answer from Ezra, the gambler was sitting with his legs up on the rail post, with a deck of cards in hand.

The young Sheriff stared from the card sharp to the group of wagons and horses going down the main road. The wagons were made out of bright colored fabrics; mainly blue, red, green, and yellow, but many other colors could be seen. The rains on most of the horses had the same fabrics on them, some even had little gold bells.

"COME ONE! COME ALL! SEE THE AMAZING TRAVELING TEXANINS PERFORMERS AS THEY PUT ON ONE OF THE MOST BELOVED PLAYS OF ALL TIME!" The two peacekeepers looked towards the front of the line where sitting on a white horse was a big man, with just as much fabric as his horse. "THE ONE AND ONLY WORK OF ART '_THE TAMING OF THE SHREW'_! THAT'S RIGHT FOR NINE DAYS WE WILL BE PERFORMING RIGHT HERE IN YOUR WONDERFUL LITTLE TOWN." The man was yelling into his megaphone.

"The Taming of the what?" JD asked as he eyed the last wagon. It was being pulled by six horses and it didn't look like any cover wagon he had ever seen before. The front of it looked like any other wagon, with a sit for the diver and a passenger but the back was just a giant wooden box, almost the same size as the saloon if not bigger. The side facing the jail house had two big doors that look like they swung outward.

"_The Taming of the Shrew_, one of Mr. Shakespeare's lesser known masterpieces," Ezra stated.

"But he just said it was a 'most beloved play'." JD remembered seeing Ezra reading it once, _or was it Josiah, _he thought. Both the gambler and the preacher have been seen with Shakespeare's plays.

"My dear fellow, just because it's a lesser known play does not mean that it's not loved by the few who know of it. I myself am a fan of the underrepresented play." Standish gave his cocky grin, showing a flash of gold as JD realized what he said. The caravan was still moving through town making its way to the church and the field next to it; with the leader yelling the whole way.

"O' oh."

"Indeed." Ezra had noticed the black movement out of the corner of his eye before JD said anything. Coming out of the saloon was Chris Larabee (the Seven's unspoken leader), and he didn't look too happy with all the chaos. Close behind him were Buck and Josiah, both staring after the wagons, although, unlike the gunslinger, they looked to be having the time of their lives.

Larabee looked towards the jail making eye contact with Ezra and JD before looking back towards the church. Without saying a word he started off down the road, followed by Sanchez and Wilmington, who was laughing at something the preacher had just said.

With a sigh Ezra stood putting his cards in his coat pocket. "Come along JD, lets not keep our fearless leader waiting."

"Oh come on Ez, do you think there's gonna be any problems?" the young man asked jumping down the steps to catch up with the ex-con.

"JD, I have found in some of my past engagements that it's best to always suspect trouble when dealing with actors."


	2. Chapter 1: A Deal, a Fan, and a Fever

**A Race against Time**

**By: Ruby Sparrow**

**Chapter One:**

**A Deal, a Fan, and a Fever**

Chris was in no mood for this right now, he had ridding portal the night before during which three beginners bank robbers thought it would be great fun to rob the bank of Four Corners. Then he'd gotten to get up early to see off Vin and Nathan who were escorting the robber that made it through the night to Eagle Bend, the other two had gotten gunned down by Buck when they decided to forget the other six peacekeepers and just go after JD. Now he had this…whatever it was to deal with.

"Suppose they're any good?" Buck asked walking behind him.

"Well Brother Buck if they make their costumes like they make their wagons, it'll be a colorful show." Josiah answered; he had been making jokes since the group road into town.

"Good or not, they better behave while they're in town."

Buck and Josiah just nodded at the statement; the last performing group that came through had had to cut their days short after the Seven had locked up most of their performers for picking a fight in the saloon, with Chris and Vin no less. They stood off to the side by the church waiting for the wagons to stop moving.

"Well gentlemen, I see we haven't missed the fun." Ezra and JD had finally joined the three, as well as half of the town, who were staying a distance away to what the peacekeepers did. "What could be so funny if I may inquiry Mr. Wilmington?" The cardsharp asked as the womanizer started laughing.

"Oh just a joke that Josiah told before you fellas got here."

"It would seem that it was made at my expense," Ezra eyed the preacher waiting for an answer.

"I just said that those wagons were as bright as some of your clothes." A grin spread across Josiah's face as he patted Ezra on the back.

"I would never wear since attire."

"Actually I think those wagons are brighter then the things Ez wears."

"Thank you Mr. Dunne."

JD nodded at the gambler before his eyes started looking over the wagons, watching the props and outfits that was being pulled out of them. One wagon had caught his attention as well as Buck's.

"Hey Ez, are there fairies in this play?" Buck asked.

"Why no Mr. Wilmington, why do you asked?"

"I must be seeing things then." The womanizer pointed to a wagon made of a rose colored fabric, being draw by two paints. Working around it, and unloading its boxes were five women. Each one was wearing an outfit that looked like it was made out of flowers and leaves. Two of them had something that looked like gold dust on their skin and a third one had wings on her back.

"Please allow me to explain," the man that had been leading the wagon line was now walking towards them. "We just finished doing 'A Midsummer's Night Dream' in a town to the East of here this morning. We didn't have time to put everything back into their boxes before leaving the area." He answered giving a huge grin to the men, "So which one of you fine gentlemen is the deputy?"

"Why do you want to know?" Buck asked not looking away from the fairies.

"And why not ask for the sheriff?" Chris asked eyeing the man standing before them.

He looked Chris over from head to toe, "I'm sorry sir, I thought that we saw the sheriff of the town when we past those two fellas and their prisoners. Name's Master Francisco, nice to meet you all and I'm asking 'cause we hear the same thing everywhere we go. So I'm ready Mr….?" Francisco trailed off holding his hand out to Chris.

Chris just eyed the hand in front of him. "Not the sheriff. There's no badge in town but we're paid to keep the peace."

"I see…well you'll have no worries about me and my people, truth be told we mainly keep to ourselves and like I said we hear it in every town."

"Hmm…" Chris only nodded looking back over to the wagons; he looked quickly at the four behind him and started towards the saloon.

"Not much of a talker I see." Francisco grinned at them.

"What gave it away?" Buck started.

"Never seen see a Shakespeare play before," JD said eyeing the giant wagon.

"Well then young sir you're in luck, you're all in luck." The rest of the town had started moving closer once Chris had left as if that was the okay sign from the blonde. "Lucky indeed, starting tonight, you'll be able to find myself and one of my comrade in that lovely saloon over yonder selling tickets to our wonderful show. Oh and what a show it is! You won't believe your eyes, it's so good I promise that you'll come back for the next show."

By now some of the other performers had pulled out some swords and were doing fencing back and forward by the wagon. The wagon of fairies had gotten out guitars and fiddles to start up a dance the others. There was another group setting up a tent with a sign announcing 'Fortune Telling'. As more things started going on behind him, Francisco just kept on talking.

"This guy talks more then Ezra," Buck whispered to JD.

"Yeah but at least I can understand him." JD couldn't stop the laugh that came out at the look Ezra gave them.

"We are nothing alike," the cardsharp snapped trying not to get mad at his fellow peacekeepers.

Francisco had finally stopped talking, and was also watching the events going on about them, a big smile on his face. The town people had left at this time to see what they could of all the different things that were being set up.

"I see it's not only Shakespeare plays that you perform." Ezra noticed a group of men at a wagon which was built with a drop down side that formed a counter for a booth, they were setting up milk bottles.

Francisco only nodded. "The profit from the main show is split between the performers, while whatever money they make on their own, they keep. If that's alright with you…gentlemen?"

"Like Chris said, as long there's no trouble," Buck answered.

Francisco thought back trying to remember someone saying that but he only nodded not wanting to make any trouble. "Well, like _I_ said before, I present trouble free entertainment and if anyone should set a toe out of place. I won't stand in the way of law, Mr…?"

"Wilmington, Buck Wilmington. These are my colleagues Ezra Standish, Josiah Sanchez, and John Dunne."

"Friends call me JD," he jumped in shacking Fransico's hand.

"And that fine representative of our lovely town you made the acquaintance of before was one Mr. Chris Larabee," Ezra stated as he eyed the many new people he might offer a game of chance to.

"Larabee? The Chris Larabee? Why Jeff didn't say we were going to Four Corners, the home of The Magnificent Seven!"

"Didn't think we were that famous," JD said, a slight blush spreading his cheeks.

"Guess more people read Steel's books then we thought." Josiah spoke up for the first.

"Yep, Jeff's a big fan of that man and you fellas. Don't be surprise if he comes 'round looking for autographs."

"Who's Jeff?" Josiah asked.

"Why he's my map master. He plans the routes we take, the towns we stop at, and where to get our supplies. If you need to know anything about a town or a route you just ask Jeff."

"Sounds like Vin…"

"I'm not as good as Mr. Tanner but I hope to be someday."

The four lawmen turn to see a boy that barely risk JD's waist looking about nine or ten years of age. He was wearing a pair of black boots, brown pants and a white shirt. Over the shirt he wore a red vest and on top of that a buck skin jacket that looked like a smaller vision of Vin's. About his waist was a belt with a throwing dagger and around his neck was a red scarf and a cross on a strip of leather. The boy had light green eyes hiding under shoulder length curly blonde hair. Finally to top it all off was a blower hat just like JD's only much too big for his head.

The boy stood frozen in his spot, staring at the four with a look of pure ah in his eyes. In one arm he held a stack of maps and in the other was a book. A dime novel and none of them had to asked which one it was, just one look at the cover gave them their answer, judging by the fold lines it had, the book had been read a few times.

"Now Jeff, don't go scaring away our guests," Francisco said walking around Buck to the boy. "Gentlemen, I like you to meet Jeffery Jones, my Maps Master or Keeper of the Maps."

"Friends just call me Jeff."

Jeff threw his hand out to shake dropping the maps everywhere, before he could move JD was already picking them. "Here you go." Buck started laughing as JD handed the maps over, Jeff's face turned bright red.

"Thank you Mr. Dunne," Jeffery nodded taking the maps. "I can't believe it, I knew that Mr. Steel wrote about real people and events but I didn't think…"

The boy's voice caught in his throat and he started breathing faster. Buck patted him on the back, "Easy prad, don't go passing out on us, Nat ain't here at the moment."

"He ain't!" Jeff yelled causing all five men to jump as maps once again meet the ground, this time joined by Steal's dime novel. "That's one of the reasons why I planned this town as ours next stop."

"Now Jeff, you have four of the seven right here. Thought you be happ-…"

"I'm happy all right but Mr. Jackson is the town healer and I was thinking that he could have a look at Shelley."

"Shelley?" JD asked while the others gave looks of confusing.

"A young lady that travels with the group, she and her mother. She came down with a fever in the last town and the doctor wouldn't even look at her."

"What kind of a physician wouldn't care for a child?" Ezra asked, his poker face almost slipping.

"The kind that don't like Chinese." Jeffery stated before Francisco could answer. The four eyed each other knowing that kind all too well.

"I'm sure Nathan will help your friend and he should be back in a few days." JD tried offering some comfort as he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. Jeffery didn't say anything as his eyes just got bigger at the contart.

"Well that's good news! Why don't you go tell Widow Chang?" Francisco helped picked up the maps as Jeffery grabbed his book. The boy nodded as he took off towards the wagons. He stopped about half way to the wagons to look back to the four friends. He gave a smile, glanced at the dime novel in his hand and started off again, yelling for Widow Chang. "Mr. Dunne I believe you just made that boy's day."

"I really didn't think we were so well known."

"I think Jeff might just be your biggest fan."

"Thinkin' Billy might have competition," Buck said a grin spreading across his face.

"Yes indeed Jeff is some boy and don't you be letting his age fool ya. Now if one of you fellas could be so kind as to introduce me to the owner of that saloon over there?"

"Why do you want to meet the owner?" Buck asked.

"Why to let him know that by allowing us to sell tickets at his establishment, he too will be given a cut."

"Miss Rocios is the owner of the saloon," Josiah corrected Francisco, placing a hand on Buck.

"_Miss_ Rocios? I've never done business with a lady before."

"Then I shall have the honor of warning you that she is a fine businesswoman and a expert haggler. She not one to be taking lightly when it comes to her saloon." Ezra stated, once again kicking himself and silently cursing his mother from taking the saloon from him.

"Can't wait to meet her."

"I'll take you to her," JD jumped in, only too happy to help.

"Think I'll come with you." Buck stared at the man as if daring him to try something with Inez, his dark eyes sending a warning as they started towards the saloon.

Josiah fell behind, going unnoticed by the other three as he saw that Ezra had not followed. "Dollar for you thoughts," the preacher joked as his eyes followed the gambler's line of view.

Ezra was staring back towards where Jeffery had run off to. He was standing at the back of the wagon with the fairies, the wagon was now surrounded by a group of men. Jeffery was talking to an woman leaning out of the back and at once Josiah had a feeling that he knew where Ezra's thoughts were.

The lady was Chinese and a small thing at that; her black hair was pulled back in a braid that reached to about her waist. From what Josiah could see, she too was wearing a fairy outfit, her arms bear showing how pale she was. Josiah had to squint as the sun rays shined off of the powder covering her hair, the same as the gold dust on the other girls but silver instead. He wasn't sure but as she listened to Jeffery, he thought he saw a smile.

The preacher looked from the woman to Ezra. The gambler had a far off look on his face, letting the normal mask of his fall. Josiah could see that his green eyes were the darker shade that they get whenever Ezra was upset about something.

Josiah sighed, Ezra didn't even acknowledge the word dollar. "I wonder what Li Pong is doing?"

"Most likely helping her mother take care of the family," Ezra answered not even looking to the man beside him.

"Mm…hm."

Ezra finally looked at Josiah wondering what was going through the preacher's head. He had finally put an end to Nathan and Buck teasing him about the sweet Li Pong and was hoping that Josiah wouldn't start it all over again.

"Nathan left me the key to his clinic, we could go ask if they would like to move the young girl to a bed."

Faster then he could draw his gun, Josiah watched as Ezra's mask was back in place and a golden smile back on his face. "That is a excellent idea Mr. Sanchez, we shall indeed."

Josiah noticed Jeffery's eyes getting wider as he saw Ezra walking over to them, looking as if his thoughts had never wondered.

The preacher could only shake his head at the young man's ability to hide everything going on inside of him from everyone in the outside world.

Josiah watched Ezra tipping his hat to the Widow Cain and Jeffery, as he stated thinking how Ezra wasn't so different from Francisco and his troop of actors.

"Actors," he sighed as he also started over to join the group.


	3. Chapter 2: A Heated Haggle

A Race Against Time

By: Ruby Sparrow

Chapter 2

A Heated Haggle

The moment Chris saw the loud ring master come into the saloon with JD and Buck, he finished his drink, nodding to Inez he made his way outside. Standing on the boardwalk Chris looked over the town, almost everyone was down by the church, looking around the wagons. From what he could see there was several different things going on, from palm reading, to belly dancing, one booth even had knife throwing. Behind him he could hear Inez and Francisco going on about money and a table in the saloon, ever now and then Buck and JD were join the discussion. He knew that he shouldn't say anything but if that man was thinking about taking the Seven's table, he wouldn't be talking with just Inez.

"Now I assure you Ms. Chang that Mr. Jackson will back in a day or two and when he gets back your daughter will be right as rain."

Chris turned at the Southern draw in time to see Ezra walking beside a young Chinese women, who had a worried look on her face. In front of them was a boy, about Billy's age, wearing the wildest out fit Chris had ever seen. This little parade was being lead by Josiah, who was holding a little girl wrapped in a blanket. Chris couldn't see her face but judging by her side he would have guessed her to be no more then five or six years old. Noticing that they were heading towards Nathan's clinic, he figure they were taking the girl there so she could rest in a real bed. _Most likely something they don't have in those wagons,_ he thought.

Looking to see where they were going, Chris didn't see that the boy walking between them had stop dead in his tracks and was staring right at him from across the street, his eyes wide and his mouth was hanging slightly open. As Ezra and the women caught up to the young man, the gambler looked up to see what the youth was staring at. Making eye contact with the blond, Chris watched as Ezra placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave a small shake of his head when the kid looked up at him. The child took one last glance at Chris before taking off after Josiah, Ezra just nodded to Chris and went back to talking to the women he was escorting.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Mary had came up behind him, she was also watching the small parade going to the clinic. "Good morning Mr. Larabee," she said with a smile on her face. Her hair was down in a braid and she was wearing the red dress that she'd had on the first day he saw her, trying to save Nathan from being hung.

"Miss Travis." He nodded tipping his hat to her before going back to watching the caravan by the church. "Thought you would be down there getting interviews for the paper."

Her smile only got bigger at his comment, "I was actually on my way over there but I went to see if Billy wanted to come."

With the absences of the boy at his mother's side Chris had a feeling he knew what the answer was, Billy had answered his mother's question with one of his own. "Want did he say?"

"He wanted to know if you were going to be there."

Chris failed in hiding the smile at the answer he knew he would get before he asked. He look to the reporter, back to the wagons before shaking his head. "Not right now, I needed to head out to the homestead for something. Thought about maybe making a few rounds of the area while I was out there."

"Do you ever get tired of looking out for other people?"

"It's what I'm paid to do," Chris said tipping his hat once more as he step off the boardwalk and headed towards the livery.

* * * *

Ezra had noticed the look Chris was giving the young Mr. Jones and realized that the seven's leader was most likely in no mood at the moment to meet the young fan. Luckily the boy didn't argue when Ezra stopped him from running across the street to meet the gunslinger. He only gave a smile like a kid in one of those candy stores that Ezra had seen before heading West, then taken off after Josiah. Ezra also gave a small sigh of thanks that Jeffery had decided to leave his book and maps in the wagon that he stayed in. Getting to the stairs that lead to Nathan's place, he allowed Ms. Chang to go first.

She had seemed shy at first when the two peacekeepers had came up to her, offering their help with her daughter. When Jeffery told her who they were she had just nodded her head and moved to get out of the wagon, not saying a word as Ezra offer his hand to her. In the back of the wagon there had been a very small makeshift bed out of blankets and what looked like shirts, on the bed was a small bundle. The only sign of the girl was some light brown curls sticking out at the top and that the bundle was moving up and down with the time of breathing. Ms. Chang hadn't say anything until they were about half way to the clinic and Josiah asked when Shelley came down with the fever, and if she had complained about hurting anywhere. She told them that Shelly had the fever for about six days now, a few days after they had left the last town. The dancers that they traveled with took turns driving the wagon and looking after Shelley but the fever only gotten worst. That was when Jeff had decided to bring them here. The only other thing that Shelly would complained about was that she was always tired and thirsty. After answering Josiah's questions the women had went back to silently walking with them, she didn't say much but Ezra knew that she was seriously worried about her daughter.

He stop almost at the top of the steps upon hearing his name, leaning over the railing he saw Chris pulling his horse to a stop right under the stairs. "Do you not plan on joining us in enjoying these fine activities?" Ezra asked swinging his arm out towards the area where music could now be heard.

Chris just glared up at the Southerner and he didn't look amused by the joke. "I'm going out to the homestead gonna make the rounds on the way back," he yelled. Throwing a fast glance at the wagons he stared back up at Ezra, "Keep an eye on our guests."

"No fear Mr. Larabee, I had already intended to." Ezra gave one of his two fingers salutes and finished making his way up the stairs.

By the time he got inside the room, Josiah had already placed Shelley onto the main bed, Ms. Chang was sitting on the side of it wiping a wet rage across her daughter's forehead. The priest was with Jeff off in a corner talking. Upon seeing Ezra enter Josiah ended his talk with the boy and started over to the gambler, "From what I can tell it doesn't seem to be anything too bad, might be she just need's a good rest but best to wait and see what Nathan thinks. I told Widow Chang that she was welcome to stay in here with her daughter if she wanted to."

"She certainly is a timid little thing."

Josiah only nodded, "Well, I should get back to the church, make sure none of those fellas get too close, don't want it catching on fire 'cause of a wild flaming arrow."

"It would seem that Mr. Larabee have left us to see to our guests as he makes the rounds."

"Thought it was Buck and JD's turn today?"

"That was my understanding as well," Ezra whispered to himself as Josiah closed the door behind him. He found it a little upsetting that Chris always seem to be changing the list for patrol duties whenever the gunslinger felt like it and didn't want to be in town but the card sharp had never brought it up with any of his companions before.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ezra Standish, sir?" Jeffery asked as he stood in front of the gambler like a solider waiting for a command from his captain. "If you don't mind, I should be getting back to the group to help set up."

"Of course." Ezra stepped out of the way as Jeffery took off out of the room and down the stairs.

"He tries so hard to please Master Francisco."

Ezra turned to Ms Chang looking up after the boy, a smile on her face.

"I'm sure he does, but I'm trying to discover what is it that young Mr. Jones does when you are in a town and not on the move.?" Ezra pulled Nathan's chair from the desk and moved it by the bed.

"He helps with the set and props," she said dipping the rag back in the blow of water that she had. "Shelley would normally help him with the props, and she helps with costumes."

"And she will be helping again in no time, Mr. Sanchez believes that this is nothing more then a need for some rest." Ezra was finally able to see the girl's face cleanly, not being wrapped in a blanket any more. As he studied the child he noticed that the light brown hair was cut short for a little girl, her cheeks were flushed red and her forehead was cover in drops of perspiration. The main thing that caught his attention was the fact that her eyes weren't as almond shaped as her mother's or that of another Asian women that the gambler knew.

"She take's more after her father."

Ezra head shot up, "What?"

"Her eyes," Widow Chang said pointing to Shelley's face, "they are more like her father."

"Her father was not Chinese?"

"No," she whispered lowering her head as if hiding her face.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to pry Ms. Chang." Ezra hoped he hadn't made her go back to being silent, he hadn't meant for the look of shock to show as he asked the question.

"It is all right and please call me Widow Chang."

Ezra smiled as he made a small bow at the small request, only too happy that she was still talking to him, "As you wish milady."

* * * *

Buck noticed Chris leaving the moment they had walked into the saloon, Francisco and JD had went on to the bar to find Inez but he hung back by the door. As Chris walk by the womanizer, he nodded saying he was going on rounds, Buck smile knowing full well that that meant the blond was hoping to get away from all of the husil and busil that was going on right now in town. _It's a good thing Vin ain't here, _knowing that the tracker didn't care for crowds any more then Chris did.

By the time he got to the bar JD had already introduced Francisco to Inez, the man was already trying hard to impress her. Buck gave a smile as the ringleader used a line that a drunk customer had used on her a few days ago. Inez smiled at Buck as he took a sit by JD, who was already working on his normal glass of milk. "Thank you sweet lady." Buck greeted taking the glass that the bar tender sat in front of him.

"Not today Senior," she said giving a look of warning, "but you are welcome."

"Now Miss Recillos, as I said I'm here to offer you a percentage of the tickets sold for the performance that my group is putting on here in your fine little town. Thank you."

Inez handed Francisco a drink. "Alright, I'm listening," she said leaning against the counter.

"Now by allowing me and one of my associates to sit at one of the tables in your establishment I will give you five percent of the total tickets sold."

JD whistled Buck started laughing knowing Inez wouldn't go for that. She stared at the man for a while as if thinking it over, "15 percent," she finally said moving down the bar to refill the glass of a fella sitting there.

"My dear woman, 15 percent is a little high don't you think?" Francisco stated as she walked back down the bar towards, "I myself never go over ten percent."

"Really senior? 'Cause I heard from my friend in Landon that you gave him 30 percent when you preformed in their town."

"Well, I…"

"You wouldn't be trying to cut her out of some money, being a women and all?" Buck said staring into the now empted glass he was holding in his hand.

"No, I just…well you see that was really once in a life time and for certain reasons as well." Francisco said looking from Inez to Buck.

"What 'bout the saloon owner in Ridge City, I heard you gave him 35 percent."

"Again my dear lady, that was for certain reasons and I don't believe I will be doing that again."

"Thought you said you never go above ten." JD jumped in noticing that the great Master Francisco was starting to get a little nervous.

"Well let's see," he acted like he was thinking about something for a second or two, "maybe I could…I don't know…give you 20 percent. If you say…keep a table open for me and my associate, a young Mr. Jones."

Inez looked to the two peacekeepers, not having to asked the question to get a answer. Buck just smiled, "A little kid 'bout this tall, don't look like trouble," he held his hand up against JD's middle to show a height for the boy in question.

The saloon owner looked between the three men in front of her, thinking over the whole thing for a few seconds. "I'll tell you what Senior Francisco, for 25 percent I'll hold the table of your choosing for you and I'll throw in free drinks and one free meal for you and Senior Jones for each day you are in town."

Once again JD whistled and Buck stared in shock at the offer, "I would take that Hoss, not often Inez gives out free drinks and one of her meals."

"I'll say, Ezra wouldn't have made that offer, even if he still owned the place." JD said as he finished his milk.

"Are you saying that Mr. Standish use to own this establishment?" Francisco couldn't believe what he was hearing that this lovely lady in front of him took the saloon from Ezra Standish. From what Jeff was always telling him about the gambler he was finding it hard to picture the man losing the place but then again Jeff never said anything about Mr. Standish owning a saloon to begin with. That must have been why the man had warned Francisco about her.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story," JD answered staring at the counter.

"And he doesn't like talking about it so I wouldn't bring it up," Buck warned the ringleader before he went and said something to Ezra about them bringing it up to him in the first place. Ezra may have opened up to the town folks a little more then he used to be but he still didn't like strangers knowing his personal life.

Francisco study the men sitting by him, trying to see if they weren't just doing their best to help Miss Recillos. "Well, my dear lady, it would seem that we have a deal." He held his hand out to seal the deal but as she shook it, she leaned closer to him over the counter.

"I would like that in writing senior, with these two signing as witnesses. If that's all right with you senior?" Inez asked the two peacekeepers, refilling both of their glasses.

"Sure."

"No problem."

"Of course," Francisco said, "but now about that table." He turned in a cirlce studying the whole room before facing Inez again. Pointing to an empty table on the higher part of the floor by the small stair case. "How about that one?"

"Wouldn't suggested it," JD stated eyeing the table in question.

"Why not?"

"That is Senior Standish's table, I always keep it open for him and his daily game of cards." Inez answered.

"Very well," Francisco did another swing of the room. "That one?" This time he pointed to a table in the back of the saloon almost hidden in the corner but it had a clear view of the door.

Buck looked up following the way that the man's hand went and just started laughing, "Try again pard."

"What's wrong with that one?"

"Senior Larabee," was all Inez had to say for Francisco to understand.

"Why don't I just let you pick Miss Recillos? Now if you would excuse me I must be getting back to my group to begin setting up for the show, which I do hope to see you at my fair lady. I shall be back tonight with Mr. Jones to begin selling tickets, gentlemen, my dear." He tipped his hat to the three of them and started for the door.

"That man is worse then Senior Standish," Inez said picking up the glass that Francisco left on the counter.

"Yeah, Ez would have never tried to keep you out of money just 'cause you're a woman."

"Are you crazy JD, he would never hear the end of it from his mother," Buck laughed as he slapped JD on the shoulder, "but a free meal and drinks, don't you think that is a little bit too much?"

"Not when you think of what I'll get in the tickets sales, besides I only said that Senior Jones and Senior Francisco get free drinks, there are how many other men in the group? Also I'm sure that the senoritas of the group will like to have a wram home cook meal for once. Do you not agree seniors?"

Buck just started laughing as JD got a huge grin on his face. "I didn't know that you knew the saloon owner in Landon and Ridge City."

"I don't, but I know Senorita Stella from Silverado and Senior Hank from Colorado Springs, they both wired a few days ago asking for me to keep a eye out for the traveling group. They both wanted to know what kind of businessman this Master Francisco was, they were the ones that told me 'bout Landon, Ridge City, and a few others."

JD started laughing as well and Buck was doing his best to stay on his stool, they knew that Inez could be a dangerous haggler when she wanted to be, just like Ezra had said but they never knew that she had 'associates' as Ezra call them, in other towns. "Remind me never to try haggling with you Inez," JD said taking the last slip of his milk. "Well Buck, should we go start our rounds?"

"Forgot to tell ya pard, we're off the hook. Chris said he was gonna do rounds. So what do you say we go check out those wagons?"

"Like the one with the fairy dancers?"

"Fairy dancers, Senior Buck?" Inez stared at the womanizer, her left eyebrow raised a little.

"Kid don't know what he's talking 'bout Inez, didn't seen any dancers." Buck had started pushing JD towards the batwings door, hoping to get him out before he said anything else. "It was nice seeing you Inez, like always," he yelled stepping through the door.

Inez shook her head as she started putting away the glasses that the boys had left, she was about to enter the backroom when the brunette came storming back through the batwings and headed straight to the counter. She could see JD standing outside looking over the top of the doors. As Buck got to the bar he threw his hands onto the wooden counter staring her right in the face, "Who's Hank?"


End file.
